The Diaries of:
by Dark Eyed Angel
Summary: X-men crossover, Buffy goes to visit her cousin in New York, but with the creation of The Mutant Control Agency, she might not get the chance to relax that she was hoping for...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Okay this is my first attempt at writing in first person so cut me a little slack. The way I'm going to do it is, I'm going to switch the view points around, between the characters, But I'll let you know which characters which. ______________________  
  
The Diaries of:  
  
BUFFY:  
  
I sat in the kitchen, of this mutant institute. I got there earlier that evening, because I'd promised my cousin Scott that I would come and visit him. Plus Giles said I could use a vacation.  
  
I couldn't sleep, I usually didn't sleep at midnight, usually I was patrolling or something equally as dull, but not sleeping, not yet. But even though this was New York, it was relatively quiet, well compared to Sunnydale, save for the over abundance of crime, but that wasn't my business. I thought about going out to patrol, just sitting here was driving me crazy. Xander didn't seem to have much of a problem sleeping, I was tempted to wake him up to come with me, I mean besides, Why should he sleep if I can't? I smiled in spite of myself, Maybe I should let him sleep, I thought.  
  
I stepped out into the cool night with my trusty stake Mr. Pointy in hand. I paused a second feeling I was being watched but when I saw nothing I continued on.  
  
The streets were really lively compared to the streets of Sunnydale, maybe that's why there were so few vampires, they might be discovered if too many vampires roam the streets with the pedestrians. Whatever the reason it was refreshing, but it left me itching to fight something. Then there was a crash in a nearby alley, Yes, I thought, Finally some action.b  
  
I cautiously crept into the ally. A girl was slammed up against the wall by her throat, and the creature that held her there? Definitely a vampire. A tall lanky one at that, his long blonde hair brushed the girl's face causing her to whimper even more than she already was.  
  
"Is this a private party or can I join?" I said.  
  
The vampire turned around slowly, dropping the girl in surprise. He laughed, "You have no Idea what you're getting into girl,"  
  
"Do the words 'Vampire Slayer' mean anything to you?" I asked the imbecile.  
  
"Right," he said, laughing some more, "and I'm Count Dracula,"  
  
The girl ran past me crying but she seemed fine so I let her go.  
  
"Okay," I said, "I tried to warn you,"  
  
And with that I was on him; launching a serious of punches and kicks, surprisingly the vampire was fast, and fought well, for an imbecile.  
  
LOGAN:  
  
I follow the short blonde kid silently for a while, I was too far behind to see exactly what she had in her hand, Until I caught up with her in the ally.  
  
I was just outside the ally when a girl ran past me crying. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of fighting. I ran into the ally just in time to see a tall blonde guy turn to dust and the blonde kid pulling a wooden stake out of his chest, which as I saw at the time, was the object in her hand. A wooden stake? I thought.  
  
The girl's jaw dropped seeing me, her eyes widened, but for a moment neither of us said anything. Then I broke the silence.  
  
"What the hell'd you do to that guy?" I demanded.  
  
"I introduced him to Mr. Pointy," she said innocently.  
  
"Mr. Pointy?" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
She held up the wooden stake in her hand. I wrinkled up my forehead in confusion, I couldn't understand how a wooden stake could do that. I couldn't understand how she took out that guy, or why.  
  
"Yeah, my stake has a name I know that's weird," then she paused, "Okay I have a little explaining to do don't I?"  
  
I crossed my arms and nodded, awaiting an explanation.  
  
"That was a vampire, I'm a Vampire Slayer, I, um Kill them for a living," she said.  
  
I blinked, then waited a minute for the punch line, half expecting her to say she was kidding, but I also halfway knew she was telling the truth. The ally wreaked of the smell of death, like there was a dead body recently in the ally but there wasn't. Plus the vampire thing explained a lot. So I decided I believed her I had to.but I wanted to know more.  
  
"Okay," I finally said, "Let's walk.and Talk."  
  
She nodded, "Just one thing," she told me, "You can't tell Scott, or anyone for that matter,"  
  
"Okay," I said, But I neglected to mention that Xavier, being a telepath, might find out, but Chuck wouldn't tell anyone, so why tell her?  
  
We talked a while, I asked her questions, she answered them, sometimes telling me more than I needed to know. She told me about her Vampire boyfriend with a soul who recently lost it though she didn't tell me how in fact she quickly changed the subject when I asked. She told me about the Hellmouth, the master and this British guy named Spike who was in a wheelchair and working along side of Angelus, she told me about the crazy chick Drusilla I think her name was, she told me why she was crazy too. The kid had it rough I had to admit.  
  
Finally she paused, then informed me that she hadn't meant to tell me that much. It'll stay between us, I had promised her, again that excludes Charlie.  
  
We walked back into the institute, it was about 2:30 a.m. now. Still everyone was asleep, we went our separate ways, I decided I would try to sleep though those dreams were likely to keep me up.  
  
XANDER:  
  
I Stumbled groggily into the kitchen it was really early it had to have been about 9:00 a.m. I sat at the table across from Buffy who looked rather perky for this hour.  
  
"Hey Buff," I muttered.  
  
"Okay Xander when they say Rise and Shine, they mean Rise 'and' Shine," she grinned.  
  
"I've got the rise part down packed but I refuse to shine," I mumbled, "Its too early,"  
  
"Early?" Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Xander it's 9 o'clock, it's not early I got up at 8:30,"  
  
I yawned, "Makes me want to go back to sleep just thinking about it,"  
  
She shook her head. Then her eyes flicked to an Asian girl that walked into the kitchen. Her black hair was to her shoulders and the tips were bright pink. She was wearing black pajama pants and a black tank top.  
  
I didn't recognize her so I didn't say anything, but Buffy being in a good mood cheerfully greeted the girl with a 'Good Morning' though considering the girl only stared at her blankly, then offered a small smile, I think Buffy might've scared her away.  
  
"Or a not so good morning," she muttered to me under her breath.  
  
As she said that Logan walked and he'd apparently heard her. That guy had to have ears like a dog or a vampire or. something.  
  
"She doesn't talk to anyone except Xavier, no one's figured out why though," Logan muttered as he opened the refrigerator, then shut it back, apparently finding nothing of interest to him, i.e. no beer.  
  
"Her names Lilith, but we just call her Lil," he continued sighing and sitting down, then he looked at Buffy, "What're you so happy about?"  
  
She flicked a glance around the kitchen, Lilith had left, she lowered her voice slightly.  
  
"Are you kidding? In the time I've been here I've only killed one vampire, in that same amount where we're from I could kill about twenty vampire and a something else." she grinned, then she glanced at the shocked look on my face, Buffy and Giles had been the one stressing secrecy, What? Did she just forget that this guy was here?  
  
"It's okay, Xander he knows.and no I didn't tell him he followed me last night on patrol.Why? I do not know.but it happened to be the exact time when I stake the Vampire," Buffy quickly explained.  
  
"Not everyday you see someone turned to dust," Logan muttered.  
  
I looked at him for a second, in all seriousness, "Yes it is," I said simply.  
  
LILITH:  
  
I sat down in the Rec. Room, usually no one was there in the morning, like this one. That's the reason I went there in the first place. I wasn't too fond of people, I'm still not, but I've gotten better, well it's not that I'm not fond of them, its that I don't trust them, especially not humans.  
  
I flipped on the TV, the news was on and for a second, I paid no attention to it, until I saw the words at the bottom of the Screen flashing, 'Breaking News' I turned it up.  
  
The news anchor had that same indifferent look all news anchors did, then she began to Speak, "It Has been decided, A new Branch of the CIA has been formed, The MCA or the Mutant Control Agency, It has been charged with protecting the public from harmful or potentially harmful Mutants all of the ones taken by this new Agency will be placed in a holding cell on an Island in the Atlantic.Security is so tight there that it has been dubbed, Alcatraz II,"  
  
My mouth dropped open, all I could picture was another Holocaust, and then World War III. I ran into the Kitchen, my eyes wide.  
  
Logan's eyes were immediately on me, normally this would make me uncomfortable, mostly because he was kinda scary.  
  
"What is it Lil?" he asked me.  
  
But I hesitated, mostly because his questions sounded more like an interrogation, so I only looked at him. Logan being pretty perceptive, still stared at me. Then putting much emphasis and meaning into the one word he said sharply, "Lil!"  
  
That snapped me out of my stupor, but I only said, "Come look," and gestured for him to follow, which all three of them promptly did.  
  
I sat down on the couch and pointed to the TV. The same newscaster was on, "The MCA will work along side of Federal police to rid the nation of any troublesome Mutants. The head of this new organization, Lieutenant Jack McKeen would like to stress the fact that no innocent mutants will be harmed and a fair trial will be given, stay tuned for more up dates, and if you have any mutant emergency, please dial 811 on your phone, and the MCA which has be station in all of the major states, including, New York, New Jersey, Texas, Tennessee, Florida, California, Illinois, Michigan, Massachusetts, Nevada, Washington state and DC, Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania, Louisiana, Kansas, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, New Hampshire, South Carolina, Virginia, and West Virginia will be dispatched to your location. Rest assured more will be added to the rest of the states, ASAP. We'll keep you posted,"  
  
Even at this the small blonde girl's mouth dropped open, she wasn't a mutant, but she was different, I could tell by the way she seemed to fit in. I hadn't seen her much but my mutant ability told me she felt comfortable here and she was angered by this new agency.  
  
I have the ability to read peoples emotions and overload their senses, with an emotion or any feeling, physical pain, sadness, a relaxed feeling, fear or just about anything I can imagine, a feeling so strong that no matter what feeling it is, they often go unconscious, or they could as the professor told me even die. Since I had yet to control my powers some times a projected my feelings into people so they feel what I'm feeling but sometimes stronger.  
  
Logan growled slightly he was really angry, which made me very uncomfortable, because I had yet to learn to block people out. I shifted my weight slightly.  
  
"Maybe you should calm down a little and." I started but Logan cut me off I could feel his anger flare.  
  
"Calm down? Your the one who came in freaking out about it in the first place, Do you have any Idea what this could mean?" Logan all but growled.  
  
I shifted my weight again but instead of replying I walked out, if I replied he might get even angrier which would probably give me a migraine.  
  
"No wonder she doesn't talk to anyone," I heard Xander muttered.  
  
I guess Logan realized how he had just sounded, because I heard him call after me but I ignored him, I walked down the hallway looking at the floor, and I ran right into Scott. I gave him an apologetic smile. He quickly assured me it was okay.  
  
SCOTT:  
  
"It's okay," I assured the girl, "Did you happen to see the news?"  
  
She nodded, then pointed into the Rec. room, I started to head in there but then I asked, "Are you coming?"  
  
She shook her head and continued walking down the hallway. I shrugged and walked into the room where Buffy, Xander and Logan sat watching the TV which was now on mute.  
  
Buffy greeted me with a slight grin, "I'm assuming you've seen this?" she asked.  
  
"Y'up," I said grimly.  
  
"I wonder if the professor's been watching this?" I said out loud.  
  
"Yeah, sure, no innocent mutants will be harmed, but note the fact that they said 'potentially dangerous mutants' now how many mutants don't fall under that category, I mean.and that whole fair trial deal, I wonder how many of the jurors are going to be mutants, and I wonder if the judge is going to be a mutant," Xander said all in one breath.  
  
I had to admit, Xander was smarter than I thought he was. Though this probably wouldn't affect, either Buffy or Xander, they both seemed just as concerned as any mutant would be.  
  
"Maybe some should get the professor," I suggested but as I said that Lil and the professor entered the room.  
  
"I'm here, Scott," Xavier said, "I do believe this could present a problem, we have to prepare for the chaos that could be created, you mustn't use you mutant abilities in public, I know you try not to now but you must try harder than ever,"  
  
Lil's face was hard her anger radiating from her she was looking at Xavier, probably speaking to him mentally and as if to confirm my suspicion, Xavier said out loud, "Lilith, I know its not fair, but we have to do whatever we must to protect ourselves, if it means going into hiding then we'll do what we must," he told her.  
  
"I stop at hiding, I sure ain't hiding from those bastards," Logan snapped.  
  
"Logan we may not have any other choice," I sighed.  
  
"Looked Laser eyes, I ain't hidin' from nobody, you hide if want," Logan growled.  
  
I noticed Lilith putting a hand to her head, then she walked out of the room. I looked at Xavier, "Is she okay?"  
  
"The emotions are running high in the room, that's why she suggested you calm down earlier Logan, she can feel your anger, as well as everyone else's and her own, she can't always deal with it all without getting a migraine, I've been trying to teach her to block it out, but she's still learning," Xavier explained.  
  
I could almost see Logan inwardly wince, I kind of felt bad too, but honestly you can't feel bad for feeling an emotion, but the fact that she knows what you're feeling at any given time, it probably causes a lot of stress, and I thought, it was kinda creepy. 


	2. The MCA

LOGAN:  
  
I instantly regretted yelling at the girl, I hadn't meant to in the first place, but it just came out that way. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at her as soon as I'd done it, but now I regretted it even more, and strangely enough I wanted to apologize.  
  
Xavier was watching me with a knowing look on his face and then I heard his voice in my head.  
  
"Not now," He 'said'  
  
I only nodded, The blonde kid Buffy spoke up, "So what're we gonna do?"  
  
"We? Kid this ain't got a thing to do with you," I told her, though I could be wrong, from what she told me last night, she might be easily mistaken as a mutant, but if I could keep her out of it I would, but somehow I didn't think she was going to stay out of it.  
  
Buffy raised a defiant eyebrow, "Scott is my cousin, Scott is a mutant, and I'll be damned before I let any shady government robots take him and shove him on an island somewhere, and if you tell me to stay out of it I will hit you, very hard,"  
  
I had to give the girl credit she had guts, but I guess she had to. I only grinned halfway, "Didn't think that was gonna work,"  
  
I heard Scott release a whoosh of breath, when I smiled at her; maybe he expected me to be angry, which if it were anyone else I would've been.  
  
I flicked a glance to the other kid Xander I thought his name was. Before I even said a word he said, "Don't try it, I stay with Buffy,"  
  
"Then its been decided but I have a feeling this could get very ugly," Xavier said.  
  
"We've seen Ugly, trust me, we've seen the ugliest," Buffy said.  
  
Xander only nodded.  
  
"I do trust you," Xavier assured, "I trust that you can handle yourself fine, but you should both be very careful,"  
  
"Always," Buffy said simply.  
  
I couldn't help but grin, I wasn't sure if she realized at this point that Xavier knew about the whole Vampire Slayer thing but I figured she'd either figure it out or One of us would tell her but the one who seemed really clueless at this point was Scott, who was looking between, Xavier and Buffy.  
  
"And after all that my question still wasn't answered," Buffy said, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"There's not much we can do except try to protect the innocent mutants, and try to keep them away from this school," Xavier said.  
  
BUFFY:  
  
I nodded, but I felt like I should do something, though I had a feeling I'd be patrolling for more than vampires now, I'd probably be turned into some kind of vigilante. Great, I remember thinking, Now all I need, it a cape, a mask and Spandex, then I can go through my 'Power Girl,' stage all over again.  
  
That night I went patrolling again this time accompanied by Xander and Logan.  
  
"Oh, Oh I got one," Xander said, "If a crime fighter fights crime, and a fire fighter fights fires what does a freedom fighter fight?"  
  
"Hmm." I thought for a moment, "Okay I got one, We claim to drive on the right side of the road, but everyone else drives on the other side, so wouldn't that make it the wrong side of the road?"  
  
We both looked at Logan, Logan only shook his head.  
  
"Oh come on," I said nudging him playfully with my elbow.  
  
"Yeah we have to do something to pass the time," Xander said.  
  
Logan only raised a single eyebrow.  
  
Xander shrugged then shoved a Twinky distastefully into his mouth, causing Logan to shake his head again, "Oh I got a question," Xander said through the mouth full of twinky.  
  
I winced, slightly as pieces of twinky spewed of out his mouth. He swallowed hard, then said, "In video games, for example Super Mario, what exactly holds those blocks in the air? Or the coins?"  
  
I shrugged, I was stumped, plus unsure whether he expected an actual answer or whether it was part of the game.  
  
"Okay Having your cake plus eating it too?, If I have cake, I'm going to eat it, so maybe it should be eating you cake and having it too." I reasoned.  
  
"Okay I'm out," Xander said.  
  
"Good cause I was running out too," I grinned.  
  
I heard Logan sigh in relieve. Until Xander said suddenly, "Most colorful metaphor,"  
  
"Your on," I said.  
  
Then I heard Logan sigh again but this time in exasperation.  
  
"Not the greenest pea in the pod," I said.  
  
"A few arms short of an octopus," Xander said, which earned him odd looks from both me and Logan.and the Vampires passing us by.  
  
I stopped in my tracks, I heard Xander say my name but Logan said nothing he could smell them. We both turned around, I called after them, which in Sunnydale wouldn't have worked, because they know me there, but in New York, they had no clue who I was. So the vampires being 'a few arms short of an octopus,' stopped in their tracks, turned and walked back over to us.  
  
XANDER:  
  
At first I didn't know what Buffy was doing but I soon I figured The four guys that had passed us, all Vampires.  
  
"Hey guys," Buffy said smiling as they approached us, "I'm new in town I was looking for someone to show me a good time, My friend Xander here, well as you can tell, he's a few arms short of and octopus and."  
  
"Hey," I said cutting her off, but she continued.  
  
"Logan well he's kinda grumpy, by the way, I'm Buffy.The Vampire Slayer," She said before producing a stake. The wide eyed Vampires seemed to take a second to comprehend everything she said, but both Logan and Buffy were on them Buffy fighting one, Logan had easily dispatched another and was fighting the third, and the last one unfortunately pounced on me and had me by throat repeatedly slamming my head on the concrete, which well, needless to say hurt.But the vampire turned to dust and Logan stood over me offering me a hand I took it and rubbed my head gently, no blood.  
  
"You all right kid?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded, "Thanks,"  
  
"See that was easy and painless,"  
  
"Yeah as easy as plugging the hole in the dike with a toothpick and as painless and sliding down a slip N side of razors into a pool of alcohol," I snapped in mock anger.  
  
She winced, "Okay you win, that slip N Slide razor thing sounds painful,"  
  
"Yeah and my skull hitting the pavement didn't?" I exclaimed rubbing my head.  
  
"Well actually, it sound like someone dropping a metal bowling ball, onto a hard wood floor," she teased.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.  
  
"That your head is harder than Cordelia's chocolate chip muffins?" Buffy said but it was more like a question than anything.  
  
"You know that metaphor thing is more annoying than Mariah Carry hitting a high note after sucking helium," I said than paused, "I can't stop it's more addictive than heroine laced twinkies,"  
  
"Jeez Xander you sound like a cigarette addict who didn't read the warning label," then Buffy realized, "Wow it really is more addictive than watching inbred families fight on Jerry Springer,"  
  
"Would you two cut it out you sound like two five years olds who read one to many Dr. Suess books," Logan at that immediately stopped talking.  
  
"See even Mr. I'm grumpier than the Grinch on Christmas, isn't immune, looks like we found his Kryptonite," I grinned, right before Logan smacked me hard over the head.  
  
"Hey Ow, that hurt, Like I haven't been hit over the head enough?" I demanded, then paused, "But hey no more metaphors, I guess that worked.  
  
"Better have," Logan simply stated.  
  
"Wow, cure Xander and cure all of us, it's like killing the queen and the rest of the mound dies," Buffy said then quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"If you wanna keep that hand I wouldn't try it mister!" Buffy said playfully.  
  
Logan raised a doubtful eyebrow.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to mess with her," I warned, remembering the time when I sneaked up on Buffy from behind, she'd punched me really hard in the stomach.  
  
**Back at the Institute**  
  
LILITH:  
  
It was late, I knew it but I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried, I kept getting this nagging feeling in the back brain telling me not to sleep. I wandered into the kitchen, thinking that I should eat but by the time I got there I wasn't hungry, if fact I felt like something bad was about to happen and soon but at the time I just wrote it off as paranoia.  
  
I heard laughter, then Xander, Buffy and Logan came into the Kitchen, Xander and Buffy apparently laughing at some funny joke, and Logan's face as blank as ever. Buffy looked at me in surprise, apparently not expecting me to be there.  
  
"Hey Lilith was it?" Buffy said.  
  
I nodded, but as usual I remained quiet Logan flicked a glance in my direction, then said, "What're you doing up?"  
  
I only looked at him blankly, but Logan being as stubborn as he was waited watching me until I gave him a verbal answer. So I said simply, "Couldn't sleep,"  
  
"Want a twinky?" Xander asked holding out a box that had two left, "They solve all problems,"  
  
I quickly shook my head, Did anyone know what those things were made out of? I thought.  
  
He shrugged, and headed out of the kitchen I guess back to his room.  
  
"I beat I'm going to sleep too, tomorrow morning though, I'm on for the Sparring thing, it's an improvement from beating up an old British guy," Buffy said grinning.  
  
I was confused at that but did want to know. She walked out of the kitchen leaving me with Logan, and much to my dismay he sat down across from me. I sensed that he felt guilty for yelling at me the other day, that he wanted to apologize but he didn't know how to begin.  
  
I sighed and before he opened his mouth to speak I said, "It's okay,"  
  
Logan smiled halfway, "Didn't even let me say anything."  
  
"I knew it would be awhile," I said simply.  
  
"Yeah well I'm not really good at apologies," he said.  
  
"I know, I figured I'd end your suffering," I said carefully.  
  
He smiled again, maybe he's not as scary as I thought, but still stubborn I noticed as he looked at me carefully.before he said anything, I again I stopped him.  
  
"I'm fine," I told him, "I just couldn't sleep,"  
  
He shrugged, "You know that's kinda creepy I was only used to the professor doing that, though I didn't need to talk at all with him,"  
  
"I know, I don't actually speak to him, but my power is more like getting a series of feelings sometimes mixed with the thoughts behind those feelings, and I have to interpret them, that's why its harder to read some people, The Professor actually gets the direct thoughts," I explained.  
  
He only nodded, then he froze I guess catching a noise. I didn't bother asking him what was wrong I felt it, there were intruders in the building. There was a 'snict' sound as Logan unsheathed his claws.  
  
"Stay here," he said simply before going out of the room.  
  
LOGAN:  
  
I sniffed the air, they'd just entered the institute walking in through the front door not even trying to be sneaky, armed men dressed in black, stood at the entrance, probably waiting for orders.  
  
"Halt!" out of them called out. Shining a flash light on me. I stopped in my tracks.  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" I demanded.  
  
He turned off the flashed light so I could see them again, he pulled out an object, a badge.  
  
"Agent Sean Jackson of the MCA, Sir, We have Authorization from the federal government to retrieve and detain a select few mutants,"  
  
I took in a deep breath, then I said simply, "Get out, come back, in the morning, and talk to Charles Xavier,"  
  
"It's 0400 hours Sir, it is the morning, They need to be detained right now," he replied sharply.  
  
He apparently had noticed my claws because his eyes would dart toward them every once in a while. "You're the one they call the Wolverine correct?" the Agent asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" I growled.  
  
He flinched, "You are one of the one's we supposed to retrieve Sir, It would be easier if you came willingly,"  
  
I laughed slightly, "Funny Joke,"  
  
"Have it your way then," he pulled out a gun, and pulled the trigger, there was the muted sound of a silence gun, then a prick in my neck, then all went black, I remember the last thing I was thought was 'shit'  
  
BUFFY:  
  
I remember that, I couldn't sleep so I'd been looking out the window, and I saw them at first only a couple, them several. I ran down to Scott's room, Jean was already awake and attempting to wake Scott, she'd sensed them. Scott woke up startle to find us both in his room.  
  
"What's going on?" He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"The MCA, they're here," Jean said.  
  
At that, Scott jumped out of bed telling Jean to get the professor.  
  
"Where's Logan?" he asked.  
  
"Last I saw he was in the kitchen," I told him.  
  
"Go find him, I'm going to get Orora," he said.  
  
"Wake up Xander if its possible," I said before running down to the Kitchen.  
  
I didn't see Logan but I saw Lilith pressed up against the wall, and three agents surrounding he try to coax her into to coming with them.  
  
"Hey, I'm not letting you take her anywhere," I said.  
  
One of them handed me a single piece of paper. I looked at it, it was an arrest warrant, it had several names on it, among them, were Xavier's, Scott's, Lilith's, Orora's, then one name that at first I didn't recognize, until I saw the name in parenthesis, it said, WOLVERINE (a.k.a. Logan). There were several other names I didn't recognize, but I was sure none of them were violent.(except maybe Logan, but only when he had to be).  
  
"See previous statement, if you want her you have to go through me," I said then looked at Lilith, "What happened to Logan?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I think they have him, I was mentally tracking him after he told me to stay here, but all of the sudden I couldn't read him anymore, not like he was dead because that's different," she told me he voice slightly panicked.  
  
I nodded then slid over the top of the table which was in between, me and the soldiers and Lilith. As I slid over the top, I kicked an Agent in the back, but I was hit with a shock baton, by another one, then a felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and all went black.  
  
SCOTT:  
  
I stopped at Xander's room before I went to Orora's. but he was already awake, Bobby, Johnny and Rouge were also in the room.  
  
"What's going on? Where's Buffy?" Xander demanded.  
  
"She went to find Logan, you guys stay here," I told them, then left the room before they could protest.  
  
"Storm?" I called as I went into her room which was open, she wasn't there, "Storm?"  
  
I hoped she'd gotten out and these people didn't get her, I decided to focus on finding Jean and the Professor.  
  
I ran in the professor's office passing by several Agents who seemed to be standing around doing nothing. Jean was leaning on his desk head in hands, she didn't look up but she said quietly, "They took him, I was too late,"  
  
I put an arm around her, "It's not you fault, Jean, these people are trained,"  
  
I felt a pain in my back, the last word I uttered was, "Jean,"  
  
JEAN:  
  
"NO!" I screamed in anger, the men flew against the wall, at least four of them, six more came running down the hallway, I was also shot with a dart all went black.  
  
When I awoke, I was sitting in the infirmary, Rouge stood over me along with Bobby, Johnny and that Xander kid.  
  
"Scott?" I whispered.  
  
Rouge looked away, "they took him,"  
  
I tried to sit up but they pushed me down, "Lay down, you hit your head when they tranquilized you,"  
  
"We've got to get them back, who else did they take?" I asked.  
  
"Logan, Scott, Buffy, Lilith, Xavier, Orora, and a few of the other kids." Bobby told me.  
  
"Buffy? Why Buffy?" I asked, "She's not a mutant,"  
  
"They thought she was, I guess, I have no Idea why though," Rouge said.  
  
Xander seemed to know something, but he remained quiet.  
  
"Maybe the professor will contact us by Psychic link?" I said hopefully, but I doubted it, they seemed immune to any of the professor's attempts to use his telepathy.  
  
LILITH:  
  
When I awoke I mentally scanned the place where I was before opening my eyes, Buffy and Logan were there. Along with four other armed men. I opened my eyes, we were in the back of a van, in a cage, on the other side there were the four armed men.  
  
Logan was sitting leaned up against the side of the cage, his hands cuffed to the floor, and try as he might, he couldn't move his wrists, therefore his claws were useless right now. Buffy was also sitting her hands shackled behind her. Me I was hand cuffed with my hands in front of me, probably because I was the only one who hadn't caused any trouble.  
  
"You all right kid?" Logan asked me.  
  
I nodded, I didn't say anything, I couldn't I was terrified.  
  
Though Buffy asked the question I was thinking, "Anyone want to tell us where we're or do we have to guess?"  
  
One of the Agents spoke up, "There's a transport ship, leaving a port in Massachusetts, the ship will then take you to an Island in the middle on the Atlantic which is home to Alcatraz, the second one of course,"  
  
"Massachusetts," I muttered under my breath, "How Ironic,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan asked.  
  
"Salem, Massachusetts 1692, several innocent people were tried and hung for witchcraft, I think another witch hunts been started," I said dryly.  
  
"I assure you ma'am this is no witch hunt," the agent said.  
  
"Well you're not the one in the cage," Buffy said angrily, "But your lucky I am,"  
  
"No one's getting burnt at the stake, here," the agent tossed back.  
  
"No one was burnt at the stake in Salem either, the Puritans hung them, they thought burning them was too Catholic, and too barbaric, They burnt them in Europe," I said slowly speaking to him like he was an idiot which is what he was I hate ignorance, there's no excuse for it.  
  
"Smart kid aren't ya?" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah she's smart, but you're apparently not the brightest candle on the menorah, because even I knew that, and I'm failing history," Buffy snapped.  
  
"Like you said Ma'am I ain't the one in the cage," the agent said simply almost laughing.  
  
Buffy's anger flew sky high at that point, I felt it I even jumped at that, they'd both been angry before, but thankfully Logan had been trying to suppress it. Though at this point Buffy didn't show any restrain.  
  
"Three minutes," she snarled. Her face, like that of Satan himself.  
  
I winced and put my head in my hands.  
  
I felt Logan's gaze fall upon me, then I heard him say slowly to Buffy.  
  
"Hey, calm down kid would ya?"  
  
She flicked her glance to me, "Oh sorry sweetie," Buffy winced.  
  
"Its okay," I said, but she was still angry, but I also felt her sympathy, which didn't male her anger much better.  
  
"She okay?" the agent asked.  
  
I could feel Buffy biting back a sarcastic remark. Another Agent said bluntly, "Don't worry about those animals.  
  
I felt a burst of anger go through both Logan and Buffy, not to mention my own anger at that, but all of us with held our comments. Though it still felt like someone had just stuck and Ice pick through my head.  
  
BUFFY:  
  
I knew this was going to be a long trip. I wanted to tear that guys throat out, and I've never wanted to do that to any human before, not even to Snyder (Maybe permanently maim). I'm not even a mutant but I know what it like to be different, I mean, I can body slam a guy more than twice my size for crying out loud.  
  
I had already broken the hand cuffs so they used shackles, then I tired to pick the lock with my bobby pins so they shackled my hands behind me, and took all the bobby pins out of my hair. If Willow were here, she could just whip up some, handy witch spell, that's Willow super Wiccan, well not really Giles freaks every time she uses magic without his supervision.  
  
I wasn't really sure whether I preferred this to dealing with Angelus or not.Who am I kidding? I'd take just about any evil over Angelus, and these people aren't evil, though I hate to say it, they're just doing their job. But that didn't mean I wasn't gonna crack some skulls the first chance I got.  
  
I had to lighten up the mood, I couldn't help it, "Hey Logan" I said then waited for him to look up.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Wanna play most colorful metaphor?" I grinned.  
  
"Don't even start, I'll strangle you myself," Logan replied.  
  
I noticed Lilith looking in between the two of us, since she couldn't help but give a half grin, I figured my attempt wasn't making Logan mad.  
  
"Does that mean you don't want to play?" I asked.  
  
"You're lucky my hands are tied," he tossed back.  
  
"See and I told Willow I'd take pictures, I bet she'd love to see this," I muttered, then just to annoy the Agents I said, "Are we there yet?"  
  
I only earned an annoyed look from three out of the four soldiers.  
  
Logan shook his head and Lilith remained silent. The truth is, I thought, if this place is really like a jail, I'm not sure how well Lilith's going to handle it, not that she's in capable, but.  
  
Lilith looked up at me with a knowing look, for a moment we locked eyes, until she finally said quietly, "Don't worry about me,"  
  
"I can't make you any promises," I said. 


	3. The Troublemakers

Author's Notes: If you've noticed, The story is more centered around, Logan, Buffy and Lilith, because they're the main characters, just in case you were wondering. By the way thanks for all your feedback, I love ya'll and to answer someone's question this is around the second season.  
  
Logan:  
  
We were ushered onto an Abnormally large ship, by several armed men. I had to restrain myself from hacking them all to pieces, for the sake of the others, a bullet wouldn't hurt me, but Buffy and Lilith, they were another story. So for now I had to behave.  
  
On the ship, we were assigned five to a room, which we learned would be the same people we'd be sharing a cell with. I only hoped they were people I could put up with, actually I honestly hoped they would be Orora, Xavier, or even Scott. Yes, though I wouldn't admit it under oath, even Scott would be preferable to most people.  
  
We were not so nicely shoved into a room which contained five cots, and two others already sitting near the back. The door was shut promptly. The room, was obviously not made for five people, maybe three, but it fit us all. Much to my dismay I recognized one of the two people in the room.  
  
"Mystique," I growled.  
  
Mystique offered a half smile. Ironically, the other person seemed to recognize Buffy.  
  
"Slayer, What the bloody hell are you doing here?" The bleached blonde vampire said.  
  
"Taking a lovely Vacation Cruise what do you think I'm doing here?" Buffy demanded, "This is just great, but there's no use arguing, and that goes for you too, Logan.and Mystique was it? We're stuck with each other we're going to have to deal with each other,"  
  
"She has a point," Mystique said bluntly, then sat down on a cot.  
  
I shrugged and did the same choosing one far on the opposite side of her. Lilith had sat down in a corner, silently pulling her knees to her chest, she intently stared at nothing.  
  
Buffy sat down beside me and looked between me and Lilith.  
  
"Think she'll be okay?" she asked me.  
  
"I don't know," I said honestly I didn't know what to do, I could break out of here, but where would I go, we're in the water.  
  
The Vampire sat down across from us, I noticed that Buffy stiffened up immediately, "What Spike?" she demanded.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
As I sat across from Buffy I couldn't help it, she was there, and she couldn't kill me so I said, "So I was thinking, they don't I'm a Vampire, They try and feed me some crap, so the girl, she's quiet no one notices she's there would you miss her if I just happened to eat her?"  
  
Buffy narrowed eyes "If you touch her." she was cut off when the guy next to her swiftly grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall. He was faster than I thought, I had to remember to be careful around him.  
  
"If you even come within ten feet of the girl, I'll rip out your spleen before I cut off your head," he threatened, but at the time I didn't take his threat seriously, after all he was just as unarmed as the rest of us right.  
  
I laughed, then pried his hand off my neck, "The truth of the matter is, if I wanted to hurt the girl there's nothing you could do to stop me."  
  
He looked at me his eyes full of anger, "Nothing?" there was a 'snict' noise, as three metal claws sprung from the back of his hands.  
  
Oops, I thought. At that time I knew I just made a mistake, but I covered up my surprise, "Well that's just.neat." I said.  
  
He growled, but the girl who'd been on the floor until this point put herself in between the two of us and faced him.  
  
"Logan," She said carefully, She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down onto the cot, "Its okay, he wasn't serious, in fact he was just trying to get a reaction out of her,"  
  
"Of course I was serious, do you have any idea who I am? Wait do you have Any Idea what I am?" I said after all I had a reputation to maintain.  
  
She looked at me but didn't response for a long moment then without any hint of sarcasm that I've come to expect she said, "Yes, I do, and I know that you weren't serious but I also know that you would,"  
  
Even as she said that I could hear the hint of fear that had crept into her voice, it was sudden, unexpected, but welcomed. Though I couldn't think of a witty come back so I simply said, "Good,"  
  
She turned back to Logan, "You need to watch you temper, here it's not safe to loose your temper, " she told him.  
  
He looked at her oddly, but didn't ask what she meant, though personally I wanted to know what she'd meant by that, I made a note to remember to ask her.  
  
LILITH:  
  
I ran my hand through my hair I knew this was going to be a long trip, Spike and Logan's personality totally clashed. Now that I realized exactly what the whole deal was with Buffy and the Vampire thing was, well at least I had an idea, I knew that it was Buffy's instinct to kill him, plus it seemed they had history. Plus the whole Mystique and Logan thing may not work out to well either, but Mystique had smartly choose to stay quiet. I was thankful for that.  
  
After a while a group of Soldiers came in, they herded us along with several other mutants down to a large area on deck, which had twice as many armed men than mutants. Apparently they were giving us time to speak with the other mutants. Logan took that time to find the others, I mentally scanned the Place for Xavier, he was on the ship but wasn't with the group on deck, and I couldn't pin point him exactly. I took a spot near the railing and looked blankly into the water, which caused all nearby soldiers to watch me carefully, afraid I would jump in I guess. I saw a few trying to jump in.  
  
All the really dangerous mutants either were kept below deck or had some sort of physical restraint on them to keep them from using their powers. Orora wasn't even on deck, with all this water she could stir up a storm big enough to tip this whole ship.  
  
I noticed someone was behind me, I didn't turn around, I knew who it was, Spike.  
  
"So love, what's your story? Your quiet, and seem slightly anti-social," he said.  
  
I only looked at him for a long second, "What do you really want to know?"  
  
"All right fair enough, You said earlier, that this wasn't a safe place to loose your temper what did you mean?" he asked me.  
  
"These people," I paused unsure of how to say it, "regardless of what you think of these agents or soldiers or.whatever you want to called them, they're dangerous, I can feel it, more dangerous than you'd ever think,"  
  
He nodded but didn't really understand, "So seriously though what is your deal love? You seem to have this frighteningly accurate, intuition, but I think its more than that isn't it?"  
  
I nodded, "I'm tele-empathic, Meaning I can read people's feelings and sometimes the thoughts behind them, I can also manipulate the feelings of others and project my own feelings into others minds, but I don't have much control over it"  
  
"Interesting," he said now pacing around me to the other side and back again, I mentally kept track of where he was.  
  
"So, love, What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Lilith," I told him reluctantly, but I was after all, going to be rooming with him, "but call me Lil,"  
  
"I'm Spike.if you hadn't figured that out all ready." he said Idly as he stopped for second behind me than continued on with the pacing.  
  
"Spike? That's not your real name is it?" I asked Idly but as I'd soon find out I'd regret saying anything.  
  
"No, it's really not, actually it's William, but if you call me that I'll slit your throat," he said, "You know why they call me Spike?" he asked stopping behind me again, then he Idly began playing with my hair which bothered me to no end and I think he knew it.  
  
"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me," I replied, then attempted to pull away from him but it didn't work.  
  
"I used to shove rail road spikes into the heads of my victims," he said.  
  
I drew in a sharp breath, as I realized just what kind of animal I was dealing with here, I mean I'd read him before, what I got from him, was nothing compared to what I got from him now.  
  
"Spike?" called an unfamiliar voice from behind, "Now what I'm wondering is how long have you been walking?" {Author's Note: Note that in the second season Spike was in a wheel chair}  
  
"Angelus, How nice to see you." Spike said with obvious sarcasm.  
  
"Whose your friend?" Angelus asked.  
  
As I read him, what I got from him was even more disturbing, the guy was a literal Sociopath. I intently stared at the reflection of the moon in the water.  
  
"Down boy the Slayer's on board.Where's Dru?" he asked, with sudden concern, and to my relief he let go of my hair.  
  
"She got away," he said, "The Slayer huh? This could be fun after all."  
  
Fun? I thought, For who, even I couldn't hold back my comment, "Fun?" I said quietly as usual, "If being treated like an animal is your idea of fun then your definition of it is pretty askew, but if the shoe fits." I stopped myself not even believing what I'd just said to him.  
  
He laughed, "Who is this girl Spike?" he said as he placed a hand around my neck, he didn't put any pressure on my neck but the fact is I knew that he could kill me and that was the point, having his cold dead hand around my throat scared the crap out of me.  
  
Buffy:  
  
"Angelus, let her go, or you're going for a swim, and at the size of this boat, you'd get sucked under and chopped up in the propellers," I snapped though I was thoroughly bothered to see him here.  
  
"Hey Lover, long time no see, she's not a friend of yours is she?" he asked, his grip tightening around her throat.  
  
Beside me I had Scott clinging to my shoulder, they'd taken away his glasses so he was now forced to walked around with his eyes closed, I guess as a safety measure but little did they know how dangerous that really was. Somewhere along the line I'd lost Logan, but I wished he was here now.  
  
"I'll find him," Lilith choked out.  
  
At first I didn't understand, she couldn't go anywhere, but her eyes seemed to stare at nothing in particular. I knew what she was doing well, kind of.  
  
"Okay I'm lost here," Angelus said "Wanna help me out?"  
  
"She probably read what the slayer was feeling or whatever," Spike said.  
  
As he said that Logan was behind me, "'bout time you showed up," I muttered.  
  
"Let her go," he snarled.  
  
"And you would be.?" Angelus asked an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Someone you probably don't want to piss off," Scott said speaking up.  
  
"Really?" Angelus said, his grip tightening on Lilith's throat.  
  
Lilith now began to pull at his hand and wrist but it did no good, I guess the lack of air was getting to her. Then suddenly Angelus let go with a growled and clutched his head in pain. Lilith sunk to the ground nearly falling over board, but much to everyone's surprise, Spike caught her.  
  
Logan pounced on Angelus and sunk his claws into his stomach, with his free hand he held him by the neck and slammed him up against the railing, nearly throwing him over board.  
  
"If you ever, lay your hands on her again, I'll." he was cut off by the familiar cocking of guns.  
  
"Halt! Release him now! You five, come with us now!" An armed guard snapped.  
  
Logan reluctantly let him go, Lilith was now clinging to Buffy.  
  
The guard gestured toward; Angelus, Spike, Logan, Lilith and Me, "I said come with me!"  
  
"I can't leave Scott alone, he can't open his eyes," I said sharply.  
  
"Fine, he can come, all of you move it now!" The guard said as four more surrounded them, and herded them below deck, Angelus now clutching his wound.  
  
We entered a room which looked like a classroom with a two way mirror instead of a chalkboard. Maybe, more like an interrogation room with, a large desk and a whole bunch of chairs.  
  
"Have a seat," We were ordered which we all promptly did so, "Someone will be with you shortly,"  
  
The guy shut and locked the door.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Angelus demanded vamping out in anger.  
  
Lilith was sitting by Logan but Logan had protectively put himself between Lilith and Angelus, actually, he put himself between everyone and Lilith.  
  
"I over loaded your nervous system with pain," she said quietly.  
  
Angelus narrowed his, but before he could respond, A tall dark hair guy entered the room. His hair was long; thick and pulled back into a pony tail. He wore all black civilian clothes.  
  
"I'm lieutenant Jack Mckeen, and I'm guessing you guys are the troublemakers," he asked raising an eyebrow, "I don't tolerate them, at all."  
  
"Your not the one with a hole in your stomach now are you, let him stab you and then we can talk about toleration, your lucky him and the girl are still alive and kicking," Angelus snapped.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't take off your head you son of a." Logan started.  
  
"HEY!" Jack yelled, "Shut it, before I shut it for you!"  
  
Five guards came in each taking a position, behind one of us excluding Scott.  
  
"You will speak only when spoken to," Mckeen said calmly, he looked at Lilith, "Wanna tell me want happened?"  
  
Lilith looked at him claming up, she subconsciously put a hand to her neck which was red. The guard behind her nudged her with the butt of his gun. "Answer him," he commanded.  
  
I could literally see Logan restraining himself but I didn't know how long he could keep it up.  
  
"Spike and I were talking and then he came, I said something I probably should've kept to myself and he grabbed my throat, Buffy came and told him to let me go, and he started strangling me, I found Logan and brought him to us and." Mckeen cut Lilith off.  
  
"If he was strangling you how did you go and find him?" he demanded.  
  
"I didn't go anywhere, I didn't have to, in fact Logan probably thinks he found us," Lilith said looking at Logan for confirmation.  
  
He only nodded, though I'm not sure if he understood what she'd meant.  
  
"Okay skip all that what happened, to him, why did he let go?" Mckeen asked slightly more gentle.  
  
"I over loaded his nervous system with an intolerable amount of pain, then he let go," she replied.  
  
"Okay the wounds?" he asked.  
  
She stopped talking reluctant to say anything, probably because she didn't want Logan to get into trouble. She looked at Logan who nodded, signaling her to go on.  
  
"Logan kind of Stabbed him," Lilith said lowering her voice even more.  
  
"Kind of?" Angelus snarled, his vampiric face apparently not visible to Mckeen from the front of the room, The guard behind him hit him in the back of the head, the guard apparently didn't notice his demonic appearance either, because when he turned around and growled at him, the guy visibly paled, and practically jumped two feet of the ground.  
  
Mckeen rolled his eyes, "After he'd let go?"  
  
She fell silent, Logan nodded to answer his question, "And I'd do the same to you if you'd tried to kill her,"  
  
Mckeen raised an eyebrow at that but didn't reply. He looked to Spike, "And where were you during this, you didn't help either of them, William?"  
  
"It's Spike," he snapped, "And no I didn't I wasn't about to take sides, Angelus pisses me off so what if he dies.and plus yeah not to anxious to get stabbed myself mate, but I wasn't about to side with the bloody Sla.Buffy,"  
  
I looked at Spike hard, he'd almost slipped, I would've had to stake him if he wouldn't have caught himself.  
  
"Liam, Want to tell me why I shouldn't put you in solitary confinement," He asked, calling Angelus by a name that I'd never heard.  
  
"What'd you just call me?" he demanded.  
  
"By your name." Jack said slowly clearly not understanding the problem.  
  
Angelus stood up, his face catching the light, "Liam's been dead for 223 yrs. boy, I'm Angelus and you'd do very good to remember that,"  
  
I suddenly realized that he'd just called him by his human name, which in the vampire book, was a big mistake, because after the first couple of decades, most of the important vampires change their name.  
  
Mckeen was speechless for an entire 10 seconds, "Sit down unless you three clips of ammo pumped into you,"  
  
Angelus smiled then sat down, "and I was just bored, I had to do something, plus I'm kinda hungry, she looked like a tasty snack,"  
  
SPIKE:  
  
"So What?" I asked as a hint of amusement played at the corners of my mouth, "Do we get a check mark by are names?"  
  
"No if we do it again, he'll call our parents." Buffy smirked.  
  
"I killed my parents," Angelus stated.  
  
Mckeen's eyes narrowed, "No this means if you cause any trouble again and get caught.You'll be killed, and used as an example,"  
  
"You can't do that," Buffy all but hissed.  
  
"Yes Ms. Summers I can, I'm the government I can do anything," he stated as a matter-of-factly.  
  
He was a pompous git, made me want to rip out his throat, which was an urge I had a hard time resisting, and apparently the girl knew it, Lil, I think her name was. She was looking at me hard, her face seemed to heed a warning. I locked eyes with her a minute, let her feel my utter anger, let her know exactly what I'd do to this guy when I got the chance. I could literally see her stiffen in fear, and she quickly averted her eyes. That fear, gave me a slight bit of satisfaction but in the end my anger was stronger.  
  
Buffy was blissfully quiet after that but I knew she was angry, her jaw was clamped shut, and her eyes cold and fixed on nothing in particular. That guy with the claws was also quiet, though her normally was, the silence was different almost tangible, and the look on his face was easily recognized as a look that promised death to whoever crossed him.  
  
After they'd shoved us back into our nice little rooms, we were silent in there, Lil had taken her spot on the floor again. Buffy lay on her cot staring up at the ceiling, Logan too, but every once in awhile he'd flick a glance over at Lil but she didn't seem to notice, her gaze seemed distant, or maybe vacant. At the time though I was highly aware of where everyone was in the room though I lay on my own cot, Mystique was laying with her eyes closed on her cot, not sleep, but it would appear that way to most people. All I knew was I could smell their blood, I was starving I hadn't eaten in over 48 hours. I was just barely resisting the urge to jump up off my cot and grabbed Lilith and drain her dryer than the bloody Sahara desert. Her, because she was the least likely to fight back, though the most likely to provoke a reaction from the others if I did try to kill her. I unintentionally Vamped out, getting up off my cot I angrily rammed my fist into the wall, though after an inch of wood I hit metal, which didn't break but instead dented slightly.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned on me, except for Lil's her eyes still stared at nothing.  
  
"What the Hell is your problem?" Logan demanded sitting up.  
  
I only looked at him, through my feral yellow eyes, but I didn't even bother giving him a response, I just growled. He raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"Wanna translate Neanderthal speak or are we supposed to just guess?" Buffy tossed, off sitting up.  
  
I wanted to tear open her throat. Lilith finally looked up, her eyes now focused on me, I could see the terror run through her which made me want to bite her even more.  
  
"He needs food," she said as if it were a simple solution.  
  
"You haven't eaten anything since you've been in here," Mystique stated.  
  
Buffy almost laughed, if she didn't have to worry about the fact that at any moment I was liable to attack anyone of them, "He needs blood," she informed the woman.  
  
Mystique cocked her head to the side but didn't question her any farther instead she said, "You can use Logan, he'll heal,"  
  
With a 'snict' three claws, sprung out of the back of his hand, "You can try,"  
  
I ignored them both, I couldn't stand it much more, I could literally smell Lil's blood coursing through her veins, I smell her fear, I could hear her breathing increase with her panic. I grabbed her as a new vampire would grab for the first living body it smelled. Before anyone had time to react I bit her, drinking in her sweet blood. Logan, Buffy and Mystique were on their feet Logan's claws unsheathed. Luckily in my animalistic rage, I stopped drinking before I took too much blood. Lilith was still conscious but barely, though I didn't dare drop her to the floor, that would give them a clear shot at me and I wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
"Let her go," Logan growled in a low threatening voice.  
  
"I'm sure he will, even though he knows as soon as he does, your claws will be through his neck," Mystique said bluntly. She seemed intrigued by the whole situation. 


	4. Welcome to Alcatraz

LOGAN:  
  
I considered this for a moment, and as much as I hated to admit it she had a point. I didn't bother responding to her I divided my attention between Lil, and Spike. I was gonna rip him to pieces when I got the chance.  
  
Mystique walked around, both Buffy and me. Spike began to take a step back but then for some reason paused. With Mystique in front of him, he gently laid the girl down on the cot.  
  
I took several steps toward him, but Mystique held up a hand, "Wait a minute Logan,"  
  
"Move Mystique or I'll take out both of you out," I growled.  
  
"Logan!" she said sharply in a commanding tone that surprised me.  
  
I growled, and was ready to kill them both.  
  
"Logan, don't," I heard Lil say weakly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
I stopped in my tracks, Spike had backed away from the cot, and I knelt by her side.  
  
"Hey kid," I said.  
  
"Not his fault," she said her words broken, and strained.  
  
"There's no excuse for." I all but growled, but she put a hand on my wrist and I automatically retracted my claws on that hand. Though I'd never admit it under oath, Both her and Buffy, like Rogue had become like the little sisters I never had, and it pissed me off. I couldn't help it either, as much as I tried.  
  
I could tell she was reading me because at the time I thought that, she grinned halfway. "He really couldn't help it, you starve a tiger, and dangle food in front of its face, its going to take it," she said.  
  
As much as I wanted to disagree with her, I couldn't, I mean I did, but I couldn't actually voice my disagreement at that moment. So much to my surprise and everyone else's I let it go, for now.  
  
Buffy was now, also by my side, "We need to get something to stop the bleeding,"  
  
She walked over to the door and looked out the tiny window, "Hey guard, guy person."  
  
I now stood up behind her. Spike had taken a spot in the back of the cell.  
  
"Yeah what?" the guard demanded.  
  
I had my claws on one hand still unsheathed. She grabbed a blade, slicing her palm. I automatically retracted those too. The cut on her palm wasn't deep, but she squeezed her hand in a fist to make it bleed more, then she opened her bloody palm.  
  
"Do you have any gauze? There was an accident with his claws my hand.not really sure what happened to be honest but.there's blood." The guards looked at her suspiciously until she held up her hand. It was covered in more blood than it should have been. "A towel would be nice too."  
  
The guard gesture to another and he disappeared down the hallway, and appeared a few minutes later with, gauze, a towel, and medical tape.  
  
"Thanks," she said as the guard opened the door part way, and dropped it on the floor then slammed it shut, "see easy,"  
  
She wiped her bloody hand on the towel, "Anybody know anything about medical stuff.?"  
  
Mystique, without saying a word, picked up the tape and gauze. She then proceeded to bandage the wound on her neck. Lilith had already fallen asleep, or unconscious I wasn't sure which one, and I wasn't sure it made a difference. She needed to rest, and I needed to kill the vampire. We hadn't even gotten to the jail and already she'd gotten almost killed twice.  
  
I walked over to her again, then sat down, then stood up again. I swiftly grabbed Spike by the neck and slammed him brutally into the wall.  
  
Buffy was at my side almost immediately. She grabbed my wrist, "Let him go Logan, regardless if you forgive him, she already has. I'm not saying he's guiltless. In fact he's guiltier than a Arsonist with a can of gasoline.Hey another metaphor!" She paused, "Anyway, it can also be blamed on the stupidity of the people that put us here. If they would've known the difference between Vampires and Mutants.not to mention Vampire Slayers and Mutants we wouldn't have this problem,"  
  
I pretended like I didn't hear her, but in truth I heard every word she'd said. She did have a valid point. I stared at Spike hard, "If she dies, you die, That clear bub?"  
  
With flippant grin, he replied, "Crystal,"  
  
At that point I wanted to rip out his spleen, the sarcastic grin on his face just made me more angry though I resisted the urge to unsheathe my claws. I threw him across the room; into the wall on the other side, cracking it some. There were four loud thumps, Spike hitting the wall, Spike hitting a cot, the cot tipping over and Spike hitting the floor. Spike was on his feet almost immediately apparently I had made him mad.go figure.  
  
LILITH:  
  
I woke up at the sound of a loud crash, in fact there were several. I saw Spike leap at Logan, his face demonically contorted {Vamp face}, and he was obviously angry. I sat up feeling slightly light headed. I watched Buffy attempt to grab Spike, and pin him up against the wall in an attempt to break up the fight, but Spike with some difficulty, broke her grip and was going after Logan again. Mystique intervened taking the shape of Sabortooth, she easily pinned Spike to the wall, but he still struggled.  
  
"Let go of me you stupid git!" he growled.  
  
Once she took Spike out of the whole fight, Logan had no one to fight, he quickly calmed down, realizing they weren't going to let the fight continue but Spike did seem to care. I stood up, the room seemed to sway slightly around me, I ignored them, as they told me to lie down, and I stopped in front of the struggling Spike.  
  
"Look at me!" I said sharply.  
  
He stopped suddenly in surprise, and looked at me inquisitively.  
  
"Now relax," I said, sending a wave of calmness and relaxation over him. Apparently it worked better than I thought because he passed out immediately. Mystique carried Spike to his cot and laid him down.  
  
I, on the other hand, gripped the wall for support. The room spun around me, the blood loss getting to me. First off, I shouldn't have been standing, and second I shouldn't have been using my powers. Standing, well that just caused my heart to beat faster and use more energy, actually so does using my powers. It works that way for most mutants, you expend extra energy when using your powers therefore it requires your heart to pump more blood, therefore your heart beats faster. The problem was I didn't have the amount of blood that I needed. Though at the time I thought, that I had too much because I could hear it pulsing through my ears, in a deafening roar, I was sure everyone else could hear it. Of course they couldn't, but I couldn't hear much else.  
  
Before I knew it, both Buffy and Logan were at my side, one of each side in fact. I couldn't hear what they're were saying and I could barely make out their faces through the spinning of the room. Though, through it all I could feel their concern. Black dots began to dance at the corners of my eyes, then in front of my eyes. Before I knew it darkness had complete encompassed me.  
  
Buffy:  
  
We'd now docked, and the mutants were apparently escorted out ten or eleven rooms at a time. When the guards came to our room, they noticed Lilith's unconsciousness, they immediately tried to take her to the infirmary on the island. Easier said than done. What I didn't mention was the fact that Logan sat protectively near Lilith, and he wasn't going to let anyone near her but me. She was off limits to Mystique and Spike, even though Mystique had helped her. Now when they tried to take her Do you really think Logan willingly handed her over? Yeah right.They had to tranquilize Logan, and they took him out of the room too. I hoped they wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Anyway, so the three of us were, herded out along with a group of other mutants, which Scott and Ororo were part of. Scott clung to Ororo's shoulder for guidance. Somewhere along the line Spike had disappeared.  
  
"Where's Logan?" Ororo asked, I guess Scott had told her that he was with us.  
  
"Well he, tried to hack some of the guards into Sushi," I explained.  
  
"He did what? Is he insane?" Scott asked.  
  
"Do you really have to ask that question?" I smirked.  
  
"Guess not," Scott said smiling halfway.  
  
"What was he thinking?" Ororo asked.  
  
"He was trying to protect Lilith, the guards were trying to take her to the infirmary, she blacked out." I said carefully.  
  
"From what?" Scott asked.  
  
"Blood loss." I replied.  
  
"Blood loss?" Ororo inquired further.  
  
I remained silent at that.  
  
I could tell she was going to say more but we were ushered off the ship. The building was a large white rectangle. The windows were only big enough to fit a small child through them and even those were barred off with thick white Iron bars. Around the outside of the rectangular building were Greek style pillars. In the front of the rectangle, were a whole bunch of Greek style stairs, like the ones at the Parthanon. As we entered the building I noticed everything on the inside was white too, except for the guards they wore all black. Actually it kind of reminded me of a hospital, and I'm terrified of hospitals.  
  
All throughout the building were people in white coats, doctors maybe? But why so many? I thought. We were directed into a large room, where that Mckeen guy stood waiting in front. He started yammering on about the history of the first Alcatraz, and how no one could escape from it except for one person, and that they fixed that flaw, and made the jail more accommodating to all different kinds of mutants, eventually I started to tune him out, catching some of the important details here and there, like the curfew, and when we were supposed to eat, but at last he said, "Lady's and Gentlemen, Welcome to Alcatraz!"  
  
I smiled halfway at that, I almost expected him to say 'Welcome to Fight Club!' The place didn't look like a jail, it looked like an Asylum. Down one hall were the locker rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls. We all had a locker already with our names on it, and they had our clothes in it already. It made me wonder how the found out our size, but then I remembered back to the statement that Mckeen made back on the ship, 'I'm the Government, I can do anything.' Though there was a plus side to all this, we didn't have to wear those orange jumpsuits. We had four pairs of Stop sign red, pants, which looked like hospital scrubs, except for the red part. We had two white T-shirts, and two white tank tops. We had four pairs of white socks and four pairs of.well I'm not going to bore you with those details lets skip to the shoes. We had one pair of white shower shoes (flip-flops), and a pair of plain white shoes. Okay so we had variety, and the place was sort of nice for a jail, but it made me wonder what they were hiding. Why would a jail be so nice without a hidden secret?  
  
It was about 12:45pm and I realized I was exhausted, I didn't sleep at all during the trip here. Then another thought occurred to me, What happened to Spike? Not that I cared, but it was more like curiosity. We were shown to our new rooms, which were significantly bigger that the ones on the ship. The rooms were also white, the walls looked glossed like glass but you know, not see through.  
  
"Acrylic, I think its actually welded into the metal of the walls," Mystique said.  
  
I guess she noticed me examining the wall.  
  
"Oh," I replied, frowning a bit, "That's weird."  
  
"I thought so too," she nodded.  
  
I noticed we were the only two in the room at the moment. Mystique's bright red pants seriously clashed with her blue complexion, I was surprised that she didn't opt not to wear the uniforms, though she wasn't wearing any shoes. I sat down on one of the five beds, which they were a lot more comfortable than the cots on the ship, these actually had mattresses, and sheets. Those too of course were white.  
  
LILITH:  
  
When I woke up I was laying strapped down on a hospital bed, there was and IV tube in my arm, that seemed to be pumping blood into me. Around me doctors bustled around doing I don't know what. My whole body seemed to ache, I heard some yell to Dr. somebody that the girl was awake. Before I knew it I was being unhooked and unstrapped. I tried to sit up but I was gently pushed back down. But I had gotten a look at what I was wearing, a white T-shirt and Red pants. Someone gently helped me up, I found it difficult to stay standing up, they probably gave me a sedative. They led me down a hallway to a room, I soon found it to be my new cell. Buffy lay on the bed, asleep actually. After the others left Mystique was by my side, she led me to a bed, and made me lay down, but that was the last thing I was worried about.  
  
"Where's Logan?" I demanded, trying to sit up.  
  
"We don't know.he." she was about to continue but she was cut off, by the door abruptly opening. A struggling visibly angry Logan was tossed into the room, he ran at them by the time he got there, they'd shut the door on him, so he stopped short to avoid running into it. Though he slammed his fists into it.  
  
"Logan." Mystique started, walking over to him but I stopped her.  
  
"Don't," I said. I expected to feel anger coming from Logan, but I got nothing, it didn't make any sense. It wasn't because of the sedatives, because I could read Mystique, and Buffy who'd just woken up.  
  
Logan glared at Mystique, for I second I thought he was going to attack her. I got up out of bed, and head over to them. Buffy looked on she was a little confused to wake up to find both me and Logan back.  
  
I came up behind Logan, and placed a hand on his shoulder, his skin was hot as if he had a fever. Logan jerked around and grabbed me by throat, I was shocked at that, after a second, I guess the time it took for him to realize it was me, he released me. We locked eyes for a moment his pupils were extremely dilated. Now I understood, he was drugged, and probably confused.  
  
"Logan, easy, calm down." Buffy said coming up beside me.  
  
Logan now sat down on a bed. It was obvious he was calmer now, his pupils had already started to constrict. Though I had a feeling that the drugs were either tied to his emotions or his adrenal gland, and if either was the case he could easily be provoked to do something violent. (More than normal I mean)  
  
"You okay kid?" he asked, looking slightly concerned now.  
  
I wasn't sure at the time why he was suddenly worried, he hadn't hurt me. But suddenly I felt Buffy catch me, I hadn't even realized I'd been falling.  
  
"Come on you'd better sit." Buffy said leading me to a bed, "No wait you need to lay,"  
  
"I think they may have given her some kind of sedative or muscle relaxer, or possibly a strong pain killer," Mystique said.  
  
"That narrows it," Buffy said as she made me lay down.  
  
"Its hard to tell without taking a blood sample," Mystique replied.  
  
"They sure ain't shy about using drugs," Logan growled.  
  
Boy, was that the truth. Without something to focus on, to worry about, I began to notice how the drug was really affecting me. The room swayed slightly as if we were still on the boat, and now that my eyes lost focus, anything that was white I had a hard time making out. Like as far as I was concerned, the bed wasn't there I was floating. My eyes drifted shut, and drifted off to sleep. Which even in sleep I couldn't have a moments peace.  
  
Sometimes, my Tele-empathy made me have weird dreams, though combined with the drugs it was worse. I was walking around in a completely dark room, but I could see. Though there was no point in me seeing, there was nothing to see except for a tangible darkness. I was hot and cold at the same time. After a while I began to notice that I couldn't breathe. I began to gasp for breath but I couldn't get any air. I tried to scream but I couldn't and I tried to run, but I ran into an invisible wall, or maybe not invisible but the same dark color as everything else. I turned to go the other way but the walls closed in around me, then something grabbed me by the shoulders, and shook me hard. I was jerked out of my dream, gasping for breath. When I opened my eyes, I saw Logan, Buffy and Mystique over me, I noticed that Spike was back also he stood at the end of the bed, though more out of curiosity than concern. It was Logan, who'd grabbed me.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"What?" I muttered groggily, still gasping for the much needed air.  
  
"You stopped breathing."Logan informed me.  
  
"I think you were holding your breath," Buffy said.  
  
"No I couldn't breathe, there was no air, I couldn't, the air was gone.I." I babbled. There was a cold sweat dripping down my face and I was freezing. Buffy placed a hand on my head.  
  
"I think she's got a fever, delirious maybe? Or a bad dream." Buffy said.  
  
"No I'm fine, I'm just not sleeping again.ever." I told them.  
  
"You need to sleep," Mystique said.  
  
"I need to breathe," I replied.  
  
"Go ahead sleep, I'll make sure you breathe," Buffy told me.  
  
I shook my head, I watched Spike blow out smoke.it took me a second to realize he was smoking.then I wondered where he 'd gotten the cigarette from. Then I wondered if it was a good thing that I wasn't breathing before.  
  
"No I'm fine, let me just stand up a second and." I started but I was abruptly cut off by to things. One was Buffy's protests, and two was a group of guards who'd opened the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Logan demanded.  
  
"Its 1800 hours (6:00pm) your free to leave your room until curfew," he informed us then left.  
  
While they were staring at the guard I'd already stood up. Though Buffy was right I did have a fever. I was freezing cold, I had goose bumps going up and down my arms.  
  
"Hey, what did I tell you?" Buffy said.  
  
"I can't stay here I need air, since obviously I was lacking it," I said stubbornly.  
  
"When did you get stubborn kid?" Logan asked grinning halfway, then taking off his jacket and giving it to me. Which I took gratefully.  
  
I noticed Logan and Spike were the only ones not wearing the jail attire. I shrugged wondering if it was possible for anyone to make either of them wear it. Buffy grabbed me by the elbow and steered me out of the room, with Logan and Mystique following behind, I'm not sure where Spike went. 


	5. I dream of

LOGAN:  
  
I was worried about the girl, she wasn't looking so good, and she didn't seem to notice. Though she hadn't been as quiet as she used to be, that so far was the only good thing about this whole deal.  
  
I had also learned, Why she'd said loosing my temper wasn't a good thing to do. I hadn't told them yet but I couldn't use my claws anymore. They'd used some kind of acupuncture in me that pinched a nerve in my arms. They'd shoved the pins so deep in my skin that it healed up around the pin, making it impossible to pull out without something sharp. Also they took the words 'shock therapy' to heart, they called it a 'pain tolerance' test, I call it the 'lets see what happens if we electrocute the hell outta you' test. Then they pumped more drugs in me than I thought possible.  
  
We met up with Scott, Storm and a friend they'd obviously made. The guy looked like the missing link or something. Well more like a giant cat that walks on two feet. His head was like a leopard or a Jaguar, and he was covered in thick black hair. His hands were like a humans, save for the jaguar like claws. He had at least four inches on me, the guy was huge. His feet were like large jaguar feet, and he wore no shoes, in fact, he only wore the bright red pants, which he'd apparently made a hole in for his tail. His eyes were a dark golden color and he had teeth that would put those vampires to shame. Plus he was all muscle, this was a guy that no normal person would want to fight. But me not being a normal person I was curious to know just about how well he could fight, he was big, so he was probably slow.  
  
"This is Jag, his cell's down the hall from ours," Storm told us, the large guy nodded a greeting.  
  
We'd ended up in a large room, full of chairs, tables and a place to get, not so appetizing food. Buffy made Lilith sit down, by this time, (even though it had been about ten minutes) the girl seemed exhausted, and didn't resist. She had broken out in a cold sweat again but I don't think he fever went down any.  
  
I noticed Scott now had his glasses back, I guess they didn't want him to escape in the middle of the water.whatever kinda sense that made.  
  
"Is she okay?" Storm asked noticing Lilith.  
  
"She's got a fever, I think its a bad reaction to whatever drugs they gave her," I told her.  
  
"I hope she'll be okay, Have you heard anything about the professor?" Storm asked.  
  
"No not a damn thing," I said sighing in frustration.  
  
The beast guy, Jag, looked over at me with a slight glance of accusation, "Shhh, girl sleep," he said gruffly his voice animalistic, and almost like an enunciated growl.  
  
Sure enough though, I looked over and Lilith had her head on the table sleep. I looked over at Buffy who was talking to Scott and Mystique, "Make sure she's breathing," I said.  
  
"She is, but I'll make sure she stays that way," Buffy replied.  
  
"Why? Did she stop?" Storm asked.  
  
"The last time she fell asleep, she did, woke up talking about there was no air," I explained.  
  
Suddenly I heard Jag growl, a deep throaty animal like growl, that even made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I smelled a vampire nearby; I followed his gazed which fell on none other than Angelus.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Storm asked.  
  
"Don't like him, bad," Jag grunted, then growled more as Angelus came closer.  
  
"Take it easy big foot," Angelus said to Jag casually.  
  
"What do you want leech?" I demanded, he seemed happier than normal.  
  
"Nothing much, an idle chat maybe?" he replied flippantly, then idly began to play with Lilith's hair as she slept.  
  
{Author's Notes: Maybe its the pink tips, but Vampires seem to love her hair, I know lol}  
  
At this I stood up, but Buffy was already there, mere feet from him, "If you don't get your hands off of her, I'm going to break them both,"  
  
"Promise lover?" he said.  
  
Buffy grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into a table, causing everyone to stare. Though since there was nothing wooden, all plastic, she couldn't find anything to kill him with.  
  
"Buffy want to tell me what's going on?" Scott asked finally, just noticing her strength, and since Angelus had vamped out when he'd hit the table, he also saw that, which he hadn't before because his eyes were closed.  
  
"In a nut shell.Angel's a vampire.and I kill vampires," she said, leaving Scott's mouth in a surprised 'oh'.  
  
Storm also was surprised at that.  
  
"Isn't that the short version lover?" Angelus smirked, getting up.  
  
"Not breathing," Jag grunted.  
  
"Yeah Vampires don't need to," Buffy told him.  
  
"Not demon, girl not breathing," Jag clarified.  
  
"What?" I turned around sharply and noticed immediately that her lips had started to take on a slight blue tinge. But Jag was closer, "Wake her up."  
  
Jag nudged her slightly, then harder when she didn't wake up, then he shook her, and again she woke up gasping for air. She almost screamed seeing Jag, I guess that would be disturbing to see when you wake up, if you didn't know him.  
  
"Hey kid its okay." I assured her.  
  
"There was someone else, I saw him, but I couldn't see who it was," she muttered putting a hand to her head, "But there was still no air,"  
  
Buffy turned from Angelus but not before telling him to leave.  
  
"There was someone where?" she asked Lilith.  
  
"I was in a dark room, there was no air, I couldn't breathe, and I tried to find the door, but I could and the room kept getting smaller.and sitting in the corner I saw someone, but I couldn't tell who it was, I was too focused on trying to breathe," she explained.  
  
It all sounded like a feverish delirium, but Buffy seemed to be thinking it was more, unless she was just patronizing her, but Lilith would know that. Her gaze fell on Jag.  
  
"Who're you?" she asked slightly confused.  
  
"Oh right, um Jag, Lilith, Lilith, Jag.But we call her Lil," Buffy said.  
  
Lilith nodded, and her gaze fell on Angelus who hadn't left.  
  
"Why are you still here Angel?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Oh don't mind me just think of me as furniture, or something." He said grinning.  
  
"Looks like we need to redecorate," Storm said slyly, her eyes turning white.  
  
"Wait," I said, "Don't Storm trust me, not a good idea,"  
  
I didn't want them to do the same thing to her as they did to me. I think it might kill her, hell I think they intended on killing me, but no such luck.  
  
Storm looked at me oddly, "Logan."  
  
"Just don't." I said sharply.  
  
"Logan what's wrong?" Lilith asked me.  
  
That came to me as a surprise, she'd never had to ask me that before, I looked at her hard.  
  
"I can't read you Logan.that bothers me.I think your blocking me out." she said carefully, as if she was scared of making me angry.  
  
"I'm not." I started but she cut me off.  
  
"Maybe not on purpose, but you are," Lil insisted, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," I snapped defensively.  
  
"Yes you do Logan," she pushed.  
  
"If you can't read me; How the hell would you know?" I practically growled.  
  
She looked as if she'd been slapped, and she grew very quiet.  
  
"See now look what you did, mate, you made her all quiet," Spike said walking up behind Angelus.  
  
Jag gave the girl a sympathetic look, but when he caught scent of Spike he growled again.  
  
SPIKE:  
  
I looked him up and down in genuine admiration. He looked like he could rip a hole in the side of a semi. Actually if he'd had scales and a pair of wings, he'd look like a gargoyle.  
  
"And who might you be mate?" I asked him.  
  
"Jag," he said shortly, he voice more like a growl.  
  
"The names Spike mate," I grinned, he could be really useful.  
  
See me and Angelus we had this thing figured out, we put our slight differences aside, namely Dru, we decided we could own this place. The guards, no problem, that Mckeen guy wanted us to turn most of them. I'm not sure I get why he favored vampires over mutants, maybe he had a grudge. Though what ever the case is we intended to take full advantage of it. At the time, I knew Lil was reading me, but she didn't say anything. Apparently Logan did make her clam up. But she seemed to watch me carefully, I only flashed her a grin, that promised death if she were to say anything. She quickly looked down at the floor.  
  
"Mate?" Jag cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"It means friend in British speak, and Australian," Lilith supplied automatically.  
  
"Love, that would be English," I said rolling my eyes, "The language we speak in England."  
  
"Its more of a patronizing term though he doesn't mean you guys are friends," she continued completely ignoring me.  
  
"Not friend.Not Mate.Demon," Jag growled.  
  
"Yeah.what's your point?" Angelus asked.  
  
It seemed everyone else had grown blissfully quiet after Logan's little outburst. Logan had sat down but kept a careful eye on both me and Angelus. Buffy was dead set on Angelus, and the other three, they didn't seem to know what to do with themselves.  
  
"Should die," Jag growled.  
  
"We're already dead, mate," I replied.  
  
After a second I noticed a group of four kids about the slayers age, nearby, that kept glancing over every few minutes. Finally a girl, came over. Oddly exotic looking girl, cute, but her blood didn't smell edible, it smelled metallic.  
  
"Hey you guys are from the institute right?" she asked her accent foreign but I couldn't place it.  
  
"Some of us." The white haired woman responded.  
  
"Well we're students, but we're kind of new, so we weren't sure," she explained.  
  
"Your Alchemy Right?" the woman asked.  
  
Go figure, the girl had metallic gold streaks throughout her long black hair. Her honey colored eyes had metallic flecks in them, and her nails looked like they were made of gold.  
  
"Yeah, but call me Ali, The dark, haired girl is Raven a.k.a. Huntress, The leather clad Blonde, is Blaze, but um she's a little nuts I think," she paused, "The guy, that's Sparks,"  
  
"Tell them to come over we don't bite," the woman responded, "Most of us anyway," She looked pointedly in my direction, "By the way my names Ororo, but you can call me Storm."  
  
Ali gestured for them to come over, they did willingly except for the blonde she seemed reluctant she held back slightly. Then flicked a glance in my direction, then her gaze slid over the rest of the group. Her eyes were like impossibly green daggers, she seemed different than the rest, unconcerned about the current situation. I also noticed she opted not to put on the uniform. Which was a damned good thing because what she was wearing now.let me just explain it. She wore tight black leather pants, and a rather low cut black tank top. Her curly bright blonde fell down her back, at the time I hadn't noticed, that she'd stopped moving and was just looking at me. I guess she noticed me staring.  
  
She started to come over, and brushed off the protest of Storm.  
  
"Can bum a cigarette?" she asked, "I haven't had one in like forever."  
  
She ran her hand through her hair. I looked down and noticed I still had a cigarette in my hand. After a moment I pulled out my pack and handed it to her. She pulled one out and handed it back.  
  
"Need a light?" I asked her.  
  
She laughed, along with the other three kids, but no one else seemed to get the joke. She looked idly back at the others with the unlit cigarette in her mouth. She held her hand out in front of her and it went up in flames. She lit the cigarette then offered me her burning hand. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Neat trick."  
  
The flames went out, "Easily impressed, that's why they call me Blaze, that and no one knows my real name, it saves me from having to murder anyone that calls me it," she said idly inhaling the smoke then blowing it out, "Thanks for the cigarette," she turned to leave the paused without turning around, "By the way what's your name?"  
  
"Spike," I told her.  
  
"I'll see you around then.Spike," she said, before joining the group.  
  
LILITH:  
  
They all sat down and began talking about something or other, I think escape plans. I was too tired to listen, and too disturbed. Logan had really bothered me, it bugs me that he blocking me out, or maybe everyone.  
  
What really bothered me was what I got from Blaze, nothing. But this was a different kind of nothing that what I got from Logan. Logan's nothing was like reading a brick wall. Blaze's nothing was like trying to read a book without words, there was nothing there. That scared the hell out of me, that meant she was basically a Sociopath.  
  
"Aren't you too young to smoke?" Scott asked, coughing slightly.  
  
"According to who?" Blaze said.  
  
"Me, now put it out," Logan said firmly breaking his silent streak.  
  
She only raised an eyebrow, then blow smoke in his face, "Bite me."  
  
Logan's eyes practically burned a hole through her head. But she got up and left.  
  
"She needs to watch who she tells that to, like Spike for instance, who she seems to have taken an interest in," Buffy said.  
  
"No she hasn't she only wanted a cigarette," Sparks said.  
  
"Yeah right." Buffy started but I stopped her.  
  
"She doesn't feel anything, except anger, I got a slight hint of anger from her when Logan told her to put out the cigarette, she doesn't like to be told what to do," I explained.  
  
"Whoa, wicked accurate, your good," Alchemy said, "So what are you like the professor?"  
  
"No, nothing like his power.well a little," I tried to explain but I really didn't feel like it, so I changed the subject, "So what about you? Why Alchemy?"  
  
"Instead of blood running through my veins I have a liquid gold colored bio-metal, that I can control," she explained.  
  
She then held out her hand. The gold metal seemed bead out of her pores on her hand, then it slowly began to build up, it then began to take shape as a sphere. Then it hardened. She tossed it up and down.  
  
"When its touching me its virtually impenetrable, and when it isn't." Ali tossed the metal ball which was now the size of a bowling ball, then kicked it, it flew past Spike's head and hit the wall, though because the wall was encased in Acrylic it only cracked the wall and hit the floor with a 'thunk', "it's still really hard."  
  
Buffy laughed a bit, until she got an odd look from Alchemy.  
  
"Oh sorry I was just thinking about what would happen if one of the vampires were to bite you." Buffy explained.  
  
"Vampires, that's kinda cool and kinda creepy all at the same time.but I imagine they'd be unpleasantly surprised, When the metal's not touching me it automatically hardens, they'd have a mouth full of metal," Alchemy grinned.  
  
"Kid that ain't cool in the least bit," Logan said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," she shrugged casually apparently not convinced, "Hey, aren't you the dude with the claws?"  
  
"Why?" Logan said simply.  
  
"Cause," Alchemy said looking as if he should know, "That's awesome."  
  
"Your easily impressed aren't you?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't say I was impressed, I said it was awesome, there's a difference," she replied.  
  
"Yeah well the claws ain't working so well right now kid," he informed her.  
  
The others suddenly took and interest in that.  
  
"They shoved acupuncture needles in my arms and now I can't use 'em," he said angrily.  
  
"Oh they probably just pinched a nerve, they can be pulled out and you'll be fine its nothing permanent," she shrugged.  
  
"Yeah well I need something sharp to cut out the needles," Logan said rolling his eyes.  
  
Alchemy shook her head, as if he was missing something.  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
"Here," Alchemy said holding up an object that wasn't in her hand before.  
  
It was a gold scalpel. Logan looked at her a moment in surprise.  
  
"But um, your going to have to cut them out yourself, 'cause, I've heard you have a slight temper problem," she told him.  
  
"Slight is only putting it mildly," I said bitterly. The words alone, weren't that harsh, but the caustic venomous tone I'd used was what made everyone stare. After a moment of long silence and avoiding Logan's gaze, I got up and left walking out of the room completely.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Logan got up to go after her, but the large cat guy stopped him, standing in front of him.  
  
"You stay, Jag go," Jag said.  
  
"I don't think so bub, move outta my way," Logan snarled.  
  
"I think she wants to be alone Logan," I told him.  
  
"Jag let her be alone, but Jag still protect," Jag insisted.  
  
Logan reluctantly nodded, and sat down, he looked at his armed then at the gold scalpel. He then began to cut open his arm and dig out the pin, which he did with much difficulty. He kept healing back up a quick as he'd cut himself open, but eventually he got them out much to everyone else's distaste.  
  
"So," Sparks said looking at the bloody mess Logan had left, "Whose hungry?"  
  
Logan only looked at the kid, then there was a 'snict' sound. Logan's claws sprung out from the back of his hands.  
  
"Now that's cool," Alchemy said in genuine admiration.  
  
He retracted his claws, satisfied that the worked still.  
  
"So why do they all you Huntress?" Scott asked the girl who'd been silent the entire time.  
  
She looked directly at him, "I have an animalistic mutation,"  
  
Her eyes turned feral yellow, like Jag's eye color, like a wild cat.  
  
"I can see in infrared," she said then her eyes turned back to there normal icy blue color, "My senses, agility and strength are heightened. And according to the professor I have animal tendencies, like animalistic fears, instincts, like he says I'm overly aggressive.yeah right.he also said I'm territorial.its not like I pee on trees."  
  
"Raven's very aggressive, make her mad and its like throwing a cat the size of Godzilla into water, you'd better run," Sparks explained, running his hands through his spiky jet black hair.  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes, flashing the feral yellow color in anger, "Shut it Sparky," she snarled.  
  
"See," he said widening his gray eyes as she took a step toward him.  
  
"Cut it out," Logan snapped.  
  
"Hmmm, and they call you Sparks because of something to do with electricity?" I guessed.  
  
"Y'up I can take electricity from my surroundings and use it as a weapon, though I'm not sure they know that I take from my surroundings," he replied.  
  
Ali sat down next to Logan, was about to out her mouth to say something when Jag came back in carrying Lil in his hands.  
  
I was the first one up, then Logan, then Storm.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, see the girl laying unconscious in his arms.  
  
"She fell," he said shortly.  
  
"What do you mean 'she fell'?" Logan demanded.  
  
"She stand, then she not stand," Jag attempted to clarify.  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes, it was apparent that Jag and Logan may not get along in the near future. It funny though how Lilith provoked people to protect her, it wasn't that she was weak, because she really wasn't. Even Mystique felt the need to help her, it was strange maybe there was just a vibe she put off.  
  
"What happened, How did she fall?" Logan said very slowly articulating each syllable of each word, as if maybe Jag would miss something, but really that was just Logan's attempt at Passive aggression. Though if you ask me I don't think he's good about being passive.  
  
Very calmly I put myself between the two, "Did she pass out?"  
  
He nodded, and laid her down on the table. I checked her pulse to find it still beating, rather hard, in fact, her breathing was strong, so I figured it must be from the fever.  
  
"Aww what's the matter? Is she broken?" Angelus strolled over with Spike and Blaze behind him.  
  
"Broken?" Ali raised an eyebrow, as she stood up and went over to him.  
  
"Get away from him, he's one of the ones that do bite," I warned.  
  
"Does he now? Well then I'm sorry you can go any further," Alchemy crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
"She's cute, Buffy Where'd you find her?, and let me guess she's Indian?" Angelus said smirking and patting her on the head.  
  
"Alchemy get away from him!" Storm commanded.  
  
"Oh no you didn't. First of all Cute? Do I look like a puppy to you? And second of all." Ali's angry rant was cut off abruptly when Angelus grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Automatically Alchemy began to cover herself completely with the gold metal until all we saw was her golden shape, "Bite this leech."  
  
She back handed him, causing him to drop her in surprise. I noticed her nails become sharp and serrated. She stabbed her nails into his chest, Angelus's eyes widened in shock but he knew better than to pull away because of the serrated edges.  
  
"You know, I would be very upset if I was a bit of a masochist," he grinned despite the pain.  
  
"Masochist huh?" Ali placed a metal foot on his stomach pushed hard, and pulled back her hands at the same time ripping her nails from his chest, tearing his skin more. All we could do was watch in utter amazement. Except for Sparks he stepped up by her side. His gray eyes taking on a silvery sheen as sparks danced around his eyes; sparks also around his hands. He brought his hands together and a stream of electricity hit Angelus sending him across the room and causing the lights to flicker.  
  
Angelus lay on the ground, barely able to move.he sat himself up slightly, giving the two a deadly glare.  
  
Ali only smirked, the gold seemingly absorbing into her skin, "Hey Angelus.Feel the charge," she paused and blew him a kiss "Taste the rainbow."  
  
The two were about to turn her back on them when Ali paused again, "By the way, I'm Egyptian, not Indian."  
  
The whole room seemed to have grown quiet. Then all the sudden laughter broke the silence, Blaze's laughter to be exact.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Angelus demanded in anger.  
  
Spike too seemed to bite back laughter.  
  
"You just got your ass kicked," Blaze said laughing again, "By Cleopatra nonetheless,"  
  
"You know I'm not sure whether that's an insult, she was after all Pharaoh.but on the other hand, she was also a whore, so if I'm Cleopatra.you must be Barbie's friend Skipper turned Crack-ho," Alchemy said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
Blaze narrowed her eyes, the humor completely gone from her face, though before her laugh had been slightly hollow or dry.or maybe insincere. Whatever it was it wasn't normal, but maybe its as Lilith said, she doesn't feel anything, and if that's the case she probably fakes all of her emotions, but the anger looked real. I grabbed Ali by the shoulder and pulled her backward.  
  
"Chill," I told her.  
  
SCOTT:  
  
I watched them for a second before looking over at Lilith, Jag had sat down, his back was turned to her. I noticed something odd about her, she was too still, it took me a second to realize that she wasn't breathing. I shook her in a successful attempt to wake her up. Her eyes snapped open, and she took a gulp of air, then proceeded to take quick shallow breaths.  
  
Jag turned around his eyes wide, Storm had also come to my side.  
  
"Hey, Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. I noticed now that everyone was looking now. Though I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for them to take their eyes off of the vampires.  
  
"She stopped breathing again?" Logan asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I don't get it why?" Storm said completely baffled, "How many times has this happened?"  
  
"This is the third time," Buffy said.  
  
"Because there's no air," Lilith said as if that was the obvious solution.  
  
"Sweetie, everyone else here is breathing fine," Alchemy informed her.  
  
"Not here, where he is there's no air," she clarified.  
  
"Who?" Logan asked.  
  
She only looked at him apparently still upset about his outburst. It funny because that used to be her normal response to him. So Logan did what he normally did, he stared at her until she answered him.  
  
"The Professor," she said finally.  
  
"What?!" Logan exclaimed in shock.  
  
"You saw Xavier?" Storm said patiently not wanting her to clam up.  
  
"Yes," came her short response but she didn't seem to want to say much more.  
  
"But its just a dream right?" Logan asked.  
  
"Not necessarily," Mystique said breaking her silent streak, "Since both of them have some form of telepathy, there minds could have formed a connection, especially if Xavier's reaching out to her, though he may not be doing it on purpose, or maybe he's not doing anything, it could also be her subconsciously searching for him."  
  
"But I don't know where he is, I just know that there's know air but he can breath, Its dark, and he doesn't talk he just sits there like he's catatonic or something," Lil said, visibly shaken.  
  
"Hey does anyone know if we get a phone call?" Buffy asked suddenly.  
  
There was silence, apparently nobody had thought about that, then finally Sparks shrugged, "Doubt it,"  
  
" I don't think this is the time for phone calls anyway," I told her.  
  
"Actually I know someone who might be able to help, plus maybe you could call Jean, she's not here so she's got to be back at the institute right?" Buffy explained.  
  
I was amazed that nobody had thought of that until this moment, though most of us doubted they'd let us it was worth a shot especially if Buffy really knew someone that could help.  
  
"Well," I said, "Might as well try, What are they going to do?"  
  
"Say know and force me to beat them senseless?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"No beating anyone senseless unless we're sure that we can get out afterward," I told her.  
  
"That was sarcasm Scott," she said bluntly.  
  
"I know," I replied. 


	6. The discovery

LILITH:  
  
I was back in that dark room again, but this time it felt different, I could breathe though I wasn't sure what I was breathing was air. It didn't really matter much though. I saw the professor in the corner again and as usual he was in his catatonic state.  
  
"Professor Xavier?" I called out to him.  
  
It's the first time I had been able to talk to him, because the other times I couldn't breathe. Xavier stirred slightly and I ran to his side. His eyes became more focused as they fell on me.  
  
"Lilith," he said warmly, yet weakly and slightly muffled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Xavier had something over his mouth, an oxygen mask, probably due to the lack of oxygen in the room.  
  
"I'm not really sure.of anything really, I don't even know how I got here, or why I got here," I told him.  
  
"You came to find me.isn't this how you always find people?" Xavier asked me.  
  
"Well not really, I see them in my mind and they come to me," I told him.  
  
"This is the same, You see when you find people, your mind leaves your body for a second, but only a second, because that's all the time you need before they come to you, but I can't come to you, so you are able to stay, because your mind hasn't achieved what you want it to do, though you can go back anytime you please," he explained.  
  
"So what? You mean kind of like Astral Projection?" I asked in slight astonishment.  
  
"Yes actually," he replied.  
  
"So I can go anywhere, with my mind?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes as long as the place or person is familiar to you," he told me.  
  
"Then why don't I know where you are?" I asked.  
  
"because of the device they put in my head, it limits my power and blocks the power of other telepaths, I can only go into the heads of those who are close by and willing to let me, which is not many people around here," he said.  
  
"I guess not," I said with a half grin, "What should I do?"  
  
"Well I don't think Buffy is going to get her phone call so I suppose you can help her find who she's looking for," Xavier smiled.  
  
"Phone Call?" I asked.  
  
The scene around me began to fade before I got an explanation. I Opened my eyes to find Logan, Jag and Storm sitting near me. I was laying in a bed, and it was apparent that I'd been unconscious for a while.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
They all looked over in surprise, "Look who's decided to join us." Logan said sounding relieved.  
  
"Your awake, How're you feeling?" Storm asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I was talking to The Professor," I explained.  
  
LOGAN:  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah I kinda had an out of body experience, it was weird but Buffy's not going to get her phone call, and Xavier's fine I just can't pin point where he is because of this thingie, he has on the back of his head, I don't know what to do though, he said I could help Buffy though," Lilith said in an excited breath.  
  
"You spoke to Professor X?" Storm said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah he says, I literally separated my mind and my body.He says that's how I normally find people but usually its only for a second, so neither, me nor the other person would notice it right? But since the professor couldn't come to me I stayed with him, he says it like astral projection.isn't that cool?" Lilith said excitedly.  
  
"No, Jag was scared, we all were scared," Jag grunted.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't even know I could do that," Lilith said reaching out and patting Jag on the shoulder, "Hey you're feeling better." she turned to me.  
  
"I guess," I looked at her oddly.  
  
Though I understood her, while she was unconscious, I told them what'd happened after they'd taken me. Mystique had astutely pointed out the reason that Lilith couldn't read me, at least her theory. She said that I was trying to protect them, that I didn't want anyone to go through what they put me through, and in order to protect Lilith I had to protect her mentally too, so I had to block her out, she said I must have at least known that subconsciously, which made sense now, because she could read me now.  
  
"You can read him now?" Storm asked.  
  
Lilith nodded.  
  
"Ah, so sleep beauty awakes," A voice said from the door.  
  
"Don't start blondie," Alchemy warned.  
  
"I'm with you on the sleeping beauty theory I suggested someone should kiss her to wake her up but then Logan said if I said anything else I'd be an organ donor," Sparks said reminding me somewhat of Buffy's friend Xander.  
  
"Yet your still talkin'," I growled.  
  
"Okay shutting up now," Sparks replied quickly.  
  
"And normally I'd tell Logan to be nice, but actually thank you for discouraging that theory," Lilith told me tossing an Annoyed looked in Sparks direction, "Let me try something real quick, don't freak out if this works."  
  
She took a few deep breaths, she seemed to be focusing on something, and then she passed out again.  
  
"Lilith?" I said cautiously.  
  
"Over here," came Lilith's reply from behind Spike.  
  
"Bloody hell how'd you do that?" Spike jumped.  
  
"Astral Projection, isn't it cool?" Lilith said.  
  
Spike reached out to touch her but her but his hand went right through her, he seemed intrigued by this as he swatted at her like a cat would if it saw a string through a glass down.  
  
"See its all a matter of control, if I focus on staying in one spot after I focus on the person, then I can walk around outside my body," Lilith said, as her body began to fade.  
  
"Neat Trick," I told her as she sat up in her own body.  
  
Though I had to admit it was slightly disturbing. But it could turn out to be a helpful power.  
  
"Hey Spike, How's Angelus? That's the second time he's been impaled," Lilith smirked slightly.  
  
"Oh right I forgot to mention, he said he was going to kill you two," Spike replied gesturing toward Alchemy and Sparks, "Actually he said he was going to torture you until you begged for death and then torture you some more until you begged some more, and then he's going to let you drown in your own blood, But you know in more words."  
  
"I want to see him," Lilith said quickly.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Sparks asked.  
  
"No I want to know if he's serious or just talking," Lilith explained.  
  
"Can't you just do that astral projection thing?" I asked.  
  
"No, I can't read anyone while I'm outside my body," she told me.  
  
"You ain't goin'," I told her.  
  
"Fine," She said.  
  
SPARKS:  
  
I had decided, I wasn't going to sleep.ever, ever again. This guy was scary as hell, I'm sorry but Ali may think that whole vampire thing was cool but regardless of what I might say or do, it scared me, that blonde guy included. Somehow, I didn't think that Angelus guy was bluffing.  
  
"Be glad she's not as stubborn as Ali," I told them.  
  
"Very funny Sparky," Alchemy said glaring.  
  
"It's Sparks," I snapped.  
  
"Would both of you just shut up?" Raven snapped breaking her silence.  
  
"Someone's grumpy," Ali rolled her eyes.  
  
Raven ignored her and walked around everyone until she was face to face with Spike.  
  
"You tell Angelus, that unless he wants to eat his own spleen.he should sit down, shut up and be a good little leech, or I'll gladly rip out his spleen, because those dorks back there, are my friends and no one, lays a hand on my friends, Are we clear?" She snapped, her voice was low threatening, her eyes were icy cold and probably could've turned Blaze to ice.  
  
Spike cocked his head to the side, "How 'bout this love, I'll tell him, but you'd just better be able to back that threat up love."  
  
"Come on Rave," I said, as I gently tried to pull her back, But her muscles were tense and she wasn't budging. In fact I thought she was going kill Spike.  
  
"I have to admit, love you're a bit feisty, he'll love killing you," Spike told her as a matter of fact-ly.  
  
"Maybe, but he's gonna hate to have to try," Raven replied, pulling away from me and taking a step toward him.  
  
"Kid back off," Logan ordered.  
  
This time she ignored him, her eyes glazing over feral yellow in anger.  
  
"Raven seriously chill," Ali insisted.  
  
Logan becoming impatient grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her roughly backwards away from Spike.  
  
"Get outta here Spike," Logan snapped.  
  
Raven pulled away from him to, but then Logan grabbed her by one shoulder and slammed her into the wall and held her there. Not hard enough to do any damage but hard enough to make her anger go through the roof.  
  
"See you around love," Spike said backing out of the room.  
  
I held my breath, afraid Raven was going to hit him. Her gaze at this point was more deadly than Cyclops's. She looked at Logan's hand then at Logan, then back again. Any normal person, would have let go at this, any lesser person probably would've ran. But Logan wasn't a lesser person, Logan wasn't even a normal person.  
  
"Listen up kid," Logan said slowly, "The next time you completely ignore me, I'm gonna knock you out, it was a hollow threat, that's all, just the same as your hollow threat get over it."  
  
"The next time you lay a hand on me, Your never going to be able use it again, now let go of me, and if you think that was a hollow threat try me," Raven growled.  
  
The silence was just as thick as the tension, you could cut it with a knife. Logan let her go, but he didn't move, so she still couldn't go anywhere.  
  
"You talk big for such a small girl," Logan said slowly.  
  
"Logan," Scott said cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Logan rolled his eyes, and walked away.  
  
Raven glared after him for a second before walking out of the room. Lilith stood up for a second watching her leave. Then she went after her.  
  
"Why do I get blamed for everything?" Logan asked.  
  
"I don't think she blames anything on you, In fact if I know Raven well enough, Lil probably just wants to keep her from doing anything stupid," Ali explained, "When Raven's mad she doesn't really think right, Raven's always been really protective over her friends, Violent with her enemies, and distrustful of everyone who doesn't fall under either of those categories."  
  
"Yeah she doesn't trust you, or else she wouldn't have been so mad at you," I told Logan, "Notice she didn't threaten me with excessive violence,"  
  
"Dually noted," he said simply. 


End file.
